User talk:Cragiled dyrium/Archive 1
want to have an allience on total drama world tour due over doctors orders, Dr.perry 19:41, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi Total Drama Island Reverse hi im beth from TDIR and i was thinking if i can fill in the elimintion table with color ? if you could do that it would be fantastic, could you handle the table throughout the series? Sure i will! Total Drama Not Yourself Can you join this? The link is here. Poppyseed56 23:09, August 3, 2010 (UTC) im in way to many camps atm sorryCragiled dyrium 23:36, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Island Due Over/Plan We have to make sure Killer Bass loose and vote off Gregalice's charectors because he's the host giving him an unfair advantage in the merge EAT RICE WELL-AV98 15:58, August 5, 2010 (UTC) come back to duncan in the conf somthing happened thanks for leting me kick the door in on you in the conf the camp started can you come back to camp as heather soon. Total Drama Island Due Over/Plan I should of used my hidden immunity idol on Zeke EAT RICE WELL-AV98 22:29, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Island Rewind Hey can you let Justin back in as like a surprise EAT RICE WELL-AV98 22:38, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama World Explore Am I in the alliance because you know I want the final 3 to be you, 1hyena88, and me EAT RICE WELL-AV98 22:06, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ok EAT RICE WELL-AV98 22:50, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Action 3 Plz join http://tda3.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyHome Total Drama Island Rewind/ ? Can i fix the ellimination chart and make it look better EAT RICE WELL-AV98 23:28, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Could I make a whole new elimination table Rewind. Duncan didnt make that picture (DarknessIsHere 00:44, August 9, 2010 (UTC)) TDWE Pick Pick another two characters in sign ups! DuncanGuy 09:44, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Island Rewind/ ? I s Heather coming back EAT RICE WELL-AV98 23:20, August 10, 2010 (UTC) You should just bring back Justin, and Heather otherwise it's too confusing EAT RICE WELL-AV98 23:30, August 10, 2010 (UTC) kk How do you add color to your chart? (DarknessIsHere 00:08, August 11, 2010 (UTC)) Total Drama Island Due Over We have to vote off Gregalice's people because he's the host and that means he will dominate in the merge EAT RICE WELL-AV98 17:06, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm angry Dr.Perry and Gragalice have betrayed me meaning they might to u EAT RICE WELL-AV98 00:08, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ? Is it true that u and Gregalice wanted to vote me off EAT RICE WELL-AV98 01:59, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I'll vote off one of my guys after Katie is eliminated I promise if you even don't believe me check Av98's Camp EAT RICE WELL-AV98 02:04, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ok EAT RICE WELL-AV98 02:07, August 14, 2010 (UTC) can you elimate all the inactive people in tdi rewind? (DarknessIsHere 02:36, August 14, 2010 (UTC)) please join total drama the video game. please. Total Drama Modeling School 2 The next challenge is up EAT RICE WELL-AV98 16:40, August 16, 2010 (UTC) join total drama the video game please. 1 person (youre2490) has 5 people. you can have 2 of them. please join. Total Drama Modeling School 2 The next challenge is up Total Drama Modeling School 2 The next challenge is up EAT RICE WELL-AV98 15:21, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Sure if you'll be 2 more people in Total Drama School For Models. Even though it said 3 per user. SPACEBUDDIES123 Molly_.png|Molly I don't have Zoey. You can get on my talk page and get it. I'll delay the photos for you and Leshawnafan. Total Drama Modeling School 2 The next challenge is up EAT RICE WELL-AV98 13:18, August 20, 2010 (UTC) http://yourscoobydoostories.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyHome pleaase visit. http://yourscoobydoostories.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyHome plz join Hey join Mystery Island plzz It's going to be great I kinda promise!!!Heather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 20:18, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Super Heroes VS. Super Villains Do you wanna join it was actually a good idea it's an art camp EAT RICE WELL-AV98 14:57, August 22, 2010 (UTC) you you said i was gonna be on my girlfriends team. can i go ahead and put myself on there? DuncanGuy's Camp... Join DuncanGuy's Camp...Pllz! Hey can you vote TDIFan1234 in What's Your Pallete? Please i'll owe u EAT RICE WELL-AV98 23:31, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Cragiled dyrium's Camp Uhm, I read The evil Mr. E's User Page, and it said he is gonna get your camp deleted, that was his first target. Total Drama Super Heroes VS. Super Villains Spread the word so we can start quicker I ate the mac n cheese because big bird told me too he's my leader 20:34, August 24, 2010 (UTC) camp may i suggest doing this in your camp? ???: all of you are fools. *puts "whoever" under spell. make suspense! please! hi please let me return! hey hey,.... featured camper you should sign up you would probably win guess what? I just made my 2nd camp it's Av98's Camp 2 yay for me. I ate the mac n cheese because big bird told me too he's my leader 01:36, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Av98's Camp 2 Who do you think will go home I ate the mac n cheese because big bird told me too he's my leader 16:03, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Maybe but Youre2490 and Heather rocks are in an alliance so they'll vote together and if Drama786 votes someone Drama786 and who ever he votes for will go home so there alliance is being broke either way I ate the mac n cheese because big bird told me too he's my leader 16:08, August 27, 2010 (UTC) it's going to be a final 3 and who should be in the final 3 with us how bout Duncanguy I ate the mac n cheese because big bird told me too he's my leader 16:15, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Av98's Camp 2 We all can vote now I ate the mac n cheese because big bird told me too he's my leader 19:29, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Av98's Camp 2 Vote Gramps I ate the mac n cheese because big bird told me too he's my leader 21:59, August 27, 2010 (UTC) hey http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Camp_Mystery please visit it. polls put this in without any spaces: hey go ahead and eliminate spacebuddy's characters. i haven't seen jacob say 1 word since you started this camp.